Gourgeist
|} Gourgeist (Japanese: パンプジン Pumpjin) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when traded. Gourgeist comes in four different variations: Small Size, Average Size, Large Size, and Super Size. Biology Gourgeist is a bipedal, pumpkin Pokémon. Its body is a black pumpkin with two short, stubby feet. There is a face carved into this pumpkin, having triangular eyes and a half-circle mouth, completed with a spike protruding from the top of the mouth. Above this pumpkin is the head, which is tall, slender, and orange in color. At the top of the head is the face, which has yellow eyes and a small mouth with no nose present. The mouth has two sharp fangs, with an absence of other visible teeth. It is completed with its peach-colored hair, which down the sides develops limbs. The hair contains bangs which usually cover one eye. The top of its hair contains a crescent shape, which is peach-colored on the outside and black on the inside. They come in many sizes, the smallest being no more than 2'04" or 0.7m, while the largest are 5'07", or 1.7m. Its colors have switched from when it was a Pumpkaboo, with its lower body being black and its top being pink. Gourgeist are malevolent Pokémon that catch their prey in their hairlike arms and take delight in their victims' suffering. On moonless nights, they are known to wander through town streets, singing an eerie song that curses its unfortunate listeners. It and its pre-evolution, , are the only known Pokémon that can learn . In the anime Major appearances Jessie's Gourgeist Jessie's Pumpakaboo evolved into a Gourgeist in A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell?. Other Three Gourgeist appeared in A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell?, under the ownership of Count Pumpka's steward. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Gourgeist appeared in Morphing Manectric under the ownership of Cassius. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 2}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 484 Event: A New Pokémon Safari! Event: A New Pokémon Safari! (Spooky)}} |area=Dark Land: Chilling Graveyard (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Small Size Average Size Large Size Super Size Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=711 |name2=Gourgeist |type1-2=Ghost |type2-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia * A Super Size Gourgeist has a different cry from its other three forms, pitched lower than the cry shared by the other forms. * Only Average Size and Super Size Gourgeist can have its Hidden Ability . Average Size can be obtained as a Pumpkaboo with its Hidden Ability from the Friend Safari; Super Size can be obtained with its Hidden Ability as the Spooky 2014 Super Size Pumpkaboo. Origin Gourgeist appears to be based on both and modern pumpkin s. Its multiple sizes may be a reference to the tradition of trying to grow the largest pumpkin for Halloweeen. Its upper body may also be based on the s within jack-o'-lanterns themselves, with the curl being its wick and its hair-like extensions its dripping wax. It could also be viewed as a mere extension of the shape and the curl on top being its stem. The lower body's different color might also reference the tradition of decorating gourds with paint. Name origin Gourgeist is a combination of and . Pumpjin is a combination of pumpkin and 神 (deity, spirit), 人 jin (man), or . In other languages , , or |fr=Banshitrouye|frmeaning=From , , and |es=Gourgeist|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Pumpdjinn|demeaning=From pumpkin and |it=Gourgeist|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=펌킨인 Peomkin'in|komeaning=From ''pumpkin and |zh_cmn=南瓜怪人 Nánguāgwaaiyàhn|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=गौरगाइस्ट Gourgeist|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Гургайст Gurgayst|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Jessie's Gourgeist External links |} de:Pumpdjinn fr:Banshitrouye it:Gourgeist ja:パンプジン pl:Gourgeist zh:南瓜怪人